


Nightmare before Christmas

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath & Recovery, Fanfiction Adventskalender, M/M, Werewolf
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Nightmare before Christmas

**23 | Nightmare before Christmas**

Es hatte ja so kommen müssen.

Sirius stand ein paar Schritte von der heulenden Hütte entfernt.  
Die Sonne war gerade am aufgehen und er atmete tief ein, um seine Nerven ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er war vor wenigen Minuten erst aus dem Wald gekommen, mit etwas Abstand zu Remus. Dieser war sofort in der Hütte verschwunden.  
Doch er hatte noch einen Moment gebraucht … brauchte einfach die Ruhe dieses ungetrübten Morgens, ehe er sich dem Albtraum stellte, welcher Remus' monatliche Verwandlung war.

Die Sonne ging gerade über den Bäumen auf und die Kälte war bis in Sirius Knochen vorgedrungen, als er sich umdrehte, um ebenfalls ins Innere des alten Hauses zu gehen.

Remus lag wie tot auf dem Sofa.  
Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen, anstrengend … und sie hatten Prongs und Wurmschwanz irgendwann verloren. Doch Sirius brauchte sie nicht wirklich. Spätestens jetzt hätten sie ihn sowieso allein gelassen.

Er ging zu Remus hinüber und ließ sich neben ihn auf das alte abgetragene Sofa sinken. Ohne großen Widerstand fiel der Jüngere augenblicklich gegen seine Schulter und drehte sich ein wenig in seine Richtung.

„Kalt ...“ kam es heiser über seine Lippen.

Sirius legte einen Arm um Remus und fischte die Decke heran, um sie über seinem Freund auszubreiten.

„Ich mach gleich ein kleines Feuer, dann wird’s hier in nullkommanichts warm werden. Wie fühlst du dich?“

Remus hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Sirius einen zweifelnden Blick zu schenken. „Wie der Tod auf zwei Beinen ...“

Sirius beugte sich ein wenig nach unten und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Remus' Schläfe.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du das jeden Monat durchstehen musst … ich wünschte ich könnte etwas daran ändern.“

Remus tätschelte Sirius Oberschenkel. „Ich weiß … das sagst du jedes Mal. Aber das kannst du nicht Sirius, es ist nur …“

„... Weihnachten. Es hätte dieses Jahr nicht ungünstiger fallen können. Ausgerechnet Vollmond an Heilig Abend.“

Remus lächelte schwach. „Es ist, wie es ist. Wir können es nicht ändern.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Sirius Oberschenkel ab. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“

„Immer … ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen.“

„Frohe Weihnachten Sirius.“

„Frohe Weihnachten.“


End file.
